


How The Vampire Stole Christmas

by pleasanthell



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell





	1. Chapter 1

Laura was packing her bags, glad to have her first semester of college under her belt. Her bag was heavy, filled with old things and new purchases. She hefted it up onto her bed, looking around to make sure she got everything.

With a light smile, Laura picked up her favorite pale blue scarf and looked at Carmilla. The vampire was sprawled out on her bed, reading as usual, “How did your finals go?”

“Stellar,” Carmilla deadpanned and turned the page in her book.

“I’m sure you could have written the tests,” Laura sat down on her bed, looking at her roommate.

Carmilla hummed in a noise that was meant to be an agreement.

Laura kicked her feet over the ground and looked at her dark brown boots. Her eyes traveled to Carmilla’s side of the room. There was a leather jacket hanging on the bedpost which was the only new edition to Carmilla’s wardrobe for winter. Laura looked at her bag and dug around in it before she took out a red scarf.

The blonde wrapped the ends of the scarf around her fists, “Carmilla?”

The tone of Laura’s voice was different and serious. Carmilla looked up from her book, her eyes completely focused on Laura.

“I want to know- I mean…” Laura stuttered. She licked her lips and looked away from Carmilla, “Do you want to come home with me for Christmas break?”

Carmilla’s brows furrowed. It wasn’t really something she expected Laura to ask.

“I-I-I know your family situation is…different,” Laura spoke and gestured with her hands, “But…it’s just me and my dad. We have a big house. There’s more than enough room for you too. I mean, probably not what you were used to when you grew up – the first time -, but…it would be nice.”

Carmilla laid back on the bed, “Are you sure safety serious daddy dearest would be okay with you bringing the monster home?”

“You’re not a monster,” Laura answered quietly.

Carmilla honestly didn’t know what to do. It had been decades since anyone invited her to Christmas. She had spent Thanksgiving alone in their dorm room, laying in the bed and looking at Laura’s bed. That was only for five days. She didn’t know how she’d fair alone for three weeks alone. She didn’t have Will or Mother anymore. Everyone that she’d ever considered a friend had died.

Laura could see that Carmilla wasn’t reading anymore. The page hadn’t turned and the book was trembling slightly. She knew Carmilla was going to be alone and she didn’t want that for her. “The library at my house has over a thousand books. My dad collects first editions.”

Carmilla’s eyes turned up again to Laura. She stayed in her laying position, trying to decipher if Laura really wanted her to come or she felt sorry for her. She’d had many lifetimes of pity and half-hearted offers. However all she saw in Laura was kindness and warmth. She didn’t see an obligatory offer. She saw all the genuineness that was always in Laura’s eyes.

Laura raised her eyebrows and smiled a goofy smile that she knew made Carmilla smile, at least in her eyes. “C’mon. It’ll be fun. Reading in front of the fireplace. More chocolate than you could steal in your next hundred semesters.” Laura gestured to Carmilla’s bed, more specifically the yellow pillow under Carmilla’s head. “I have an entire bedroom full of yellow pillows at home. Oh! And I can show you my childhood panic room.”

Carmilla sat up, “Your dad wouldn’t mind?”

Laura shook her head, “Of course not.” She could see that Carmilla had made up her mind and stood up. She looped the red scarf around Carmilla’s neck and grinned triumphantly. “I’ll get your bag out of the armoire.” She opened the armoire and grabbed the green canvas duffle bag. However, as she attempted to pick it up, she found that it wouldn’t budge. “Just kidding. You’re going to have to get that.”

When she turned around, she found that Carmilla had wrapped the scarf around her neck properly and put on her leather jacket. She was really coming. Laura contently smiled and grabbed her bag. Carmilla picked up her bag with ease, her favorite book in her other hand.

Laura let Carmilla walk out first. With her yellow pillow under her arm and her bag in her hand, Laura smiled softly to the small room that was the scene for the wildest first semester of college ever. When she closed the door, locking it from the outside, Laura knew she wouldn’t have given any of it up for anything.

When she looked at Carmilla waiting for her with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, leaning on the opposite wall, she knew that everything she went through was worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow,” Carmilla looked up at the house in front of them.

“It’s not really as expensive as it looks,” Laura suddenly felt self-conscious of the large house surrounded by dense forest that they were driving up to. “It’s just less expensive out here.” She didn’t really know what she was self-conscious about. It’s just that Carmilla had been all over the world, throughout centuries and the twenty acres they were driving on consisted of most of Laura’s life.

“I like it,” Carmilla commented looking out the window at the tall trees that created a wall around the house.

Laura smiled as she pulled to a stop in the circular driveway nearest the house. The garage was open and she could see her dad’s truck and his Jeep parked next to her empty space.

When the car was off, Laura looked over at the house and saw her dad standing in the doorway already. He smiled brightly, walked across the porch, and down the stairs to the driveway.

She got out of the car and was swept up in a hug, “There’s my girl.”

Laura hugged her dad tightly and closed her eyes, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

Carmilla had gotten out of the car and was watching awkwardly over the roof of the car. She looked away when Laura’s dad looked at her. His thick salt and pepper hair extended to the scruff on his face. He looked kind of like the model that erectile dysfunction commercials used as the smiling guy who was fly fishing.

Laura pulled away when she knew her dad’s focus was no longer on her, “Dad,” she took his hand and pulled him around her car to where Carmilla was, “This is my roommate, Carmilla.”

Carmilla seemed to shrink into herself and not keep eye contact with Laura’s dad for too long, “Nice to meet you.”

Laura’s dad enveloped Carmilla in a hug, “I’m so glad you could come.”  His hug with Carmilla was shorter and less firm than his hug with Laura, but it was warm nonetheless. When he pulled back, he added with a charming smile, “I’m Kurt.”

Carmilla shyly nodded.

Laura found this a strange state for Carmilla to get in. Technically Carmilla was a few hundred years older than her dad, but she was shy and reserved. It wasn’t something she was used to seeing in Carmilla.

A beeping sound started sounding on Kurt’s belt. He looked down at the white kitchen timer clipped on him and smiled at the two women. “I have to get the cookies out of the oven, but I’ll be right back to help you with your bags and get you settled in.”

“We can get it Daddy,” Laura told him as he ran inside. She popped the trunk and moved to it. “What is in that bag? I swear it was so heavy it made my gas mileage go down.”

Carmilla opened the top of it and pulled out a black backpack. “Things that I need.”

“Do you have blood in there?” Laura asked casually, “Do I need to put it in the fridge?”

“No,” Carmilla slung the backpack over her shoulder, “But I’ll leave it in your car for now because Kurt seems like the kind of guy that would want to help me with my bags.”

“Good thinking,” Laura picked up her bag and her pillow. She closed the trunk and started walking toward the house, “What are you going to eat?”

Carmilla shrugged, “I’ll figure something out.”

“You’re not going to kill the neighbor’s goats are you?” Laura asked, turning to Carmilla who was slowly walking behind her.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “That’s insulting.”

“Sorry,” Laura put her hands up. She walked through the open door, “I never knew where you got your _soy milk_.”

“I’m resourceful,” Carmilla paused in the doorway.

Laura stopped when she saw Carmilla stop. “Do I…have to invite you in?”

Again Carmilla rolled her eyes and stepped into the house. “You watch too much TV.” Carmilla looked around the house and found that it was as beautiful on the inside as it was the outside. The exterior walls were wooden panels, reminiscent of a log cabin. There was a fire roaring in the stone fireplace which was the centerpiece of the living room. Right in front of the door was the staircase leading up to a second floor Carmilla couldn’t see.

“Daddy, is the guest room clean?” Laura called before putting her first foot on the stairs.

Kurt appeared at the front door and closed it behind Carmilla, “Yes ma’am. The sheets are clean and I did that thing you asked me to do.” He gave Laura a fatherly wink and then put his hands on his hips, looking over the two of them, “Laura Marie, have I taught you nothing?” Kurt gently lifted Carmilla’s backpack from where it was hanging on her arm, “Guests don’t carry their own luggage.” He led the way up the stairs.

Laura turned to see Carmilla’s reaction only to find it was a smug, shit-eating grin. Laura took her turn to roll her eyes and followed her dad up the stairs.

 At the top of the stairs, Laura opened the door to her room, tossed her bag in, and closed the door before Carmilla could look inside. Carmilla made a mental note to poof into Laura’s room and see what she was hiding.

“Here we are,” Kurt opened the door and gestured for Carmilla to go inside. The room was large and the bed was at least a queen size, maybe king. There were many pillows stacked against the headboard, all with yellow pillowcases. There were windows on either side of the bed, one adorned with a telescope. A wood burning fireplace was prepped in the corner with fresh logs and a small pile next to it.

Kurt set Carmilla’s bag down on the bed. “It can get chilly in here at night so let me know if you need another blanket or some more firewood.”

“Thank you,” Carmilla’s eyes continued to scan the room. There was a shelf on the wall that contained about ten books stacked neatly. She recognized all of the authors on the spines. They were all philosophers. It was obvious that they had been put there for her by Kurt under Laura’s direction.

Kurt put his hand on Laura’s shoulder, “I am going to go put the cookies on the cooling rack and start some cocoa.”

“Thanks Dad,” Laura smiled up at him.

When he left, Laura added, “We have a share a bathroom that’s between our rooms, but that’s not really a new thing.”

Carmilla nodded dumbly seemingly mesmerized by the bedroom. When she finally turned her eyes away, she looked at Laura. She wanted to say something. She wanted to thank Laura for her attention to detail and for trying to make the guest room look like home for her. She bit the inside of her cheek and struggled.

Laura put her hand on Carmilla’s upper arm, “How about I take your jacket and we can go get some cookies and cocoa?”

Carmilla shrugged off her jacket and watched Laura hang it up on the hook on the back of the door. Then she followed Laura down the stairs. All the furniture looked comfortable in the living room. It wasn’t stuffy or pretentious. It was all functions and welcoming. As they rounded the corner, Carmilla found that the kitchen was large with a massive island in the middle. Laura sat down on the stool that was next to the island and Carmilla took the one next to Laura.

Kurt was working opposite them. He stood at the stove and used a whisk to stir the cocoa in the pot. “So, Carmilla, Laura told me that you’re majoring in Philosophy.”

Carmilla nodded, “I am.”

“It sounds interesting,” Kurt offered, looking over his shoulder at her, “Do you like it?”

“It’s… I do like it,” Carmilla leaned on the island. She actually enjoyed the company of philosophy students because they were the ones that wanted to think about the why. “I like challenging what I believe. The discourse is fascinating. Thousands of years of thought and there’s nothing that anyone can say for sure.”

Kurt nodded as he picked up the pot and poured it into three mugs. After the pot was empty, Kurt picked up two of the mugs and put them in front of the girls, “I guess I shouldn’t have been worried that all Laura would meet in college were party animals.”

“I told you,” Laura teased her dad. She picked up a cookie off of the cooling rack and put it in her mouth. She held it there as she retrieved one for Carmilla.

Carmilla muttered, “You should be worried about her diet.”

“Shut up, Carmilla,” Laura said with a mouthful of cookie.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, “Laura.”

“I admit that my diet could be…healthier,” Laura shrugged.

“Broccoli soup for dinner it is,” Kurt leaned back on the counter looking at the girls.

 Carmilla looked at Laura with a disappointed look. The blonde pointed her finger at Carmilla, “You brought this on yourself.”

Kurt looked at Laura, “I guess it would be a bad idea to start dinner since you’re having a snack.”

Laura’s eyes flickered up to her dad as she took a bite out of her second cookie. She grinned mischievously. “I’m pretty much immune to sugar now. Bring on the soup.”

Kurt laughed, “Alright, I’ll get started.”

Laura grabbed two extra cookies and stood up, “C’mon Carmilla. I’ll show you the library.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went great. Carmilla regaled the Hollises with stories of traveling the world. Laura knew that Carmilla was leaving out the part where most of it happened before her dad’s grandparents were born.

After dinner, Kurt was satisfied that Carmilla was a charming, intelligent young woman who was not going to be a bad influence on Laura. Carmilla adjourned to her room, citing a long road trip as the source of her exhaustion.

Laura stayed to help her dad clean up the dinner mess.

“Carmilla seems nice,” Kurt commented, putting the bowls that Laura brought him into the dishwasher.

Laura smiled and nodded, “She is, given an adequate amount of sleep.”

Kurt chuckled. “It’s good to know that you have someone like her at your school. I’ve been worried sick that you won’t have someone you could trust.”

“I’m glad I have her too,” Laura’s eyes flickered to the stairs where Carmilla had disappeared to. She was half expecting Carmilla to be standing there or for there to be a lingering wisp of smoke indicating that she had just poofed away.

After the dishes were done, Laura told her dad she was going to go check on Carmilla and would be back downstairs in a moment. He nodded and closed the dishwasher, “I’ll start some tea.”

Laura cautiously made her way up the stairs. She didn’t want to startle Carmilla and become a projectile capable of putting a Laura shaped hole through the wall.

At Carmilla’s door, Laura softly knocked and waited for an answer. Carmilla called for her to come in and she opened the door.

Carmilla was sitting on the bed with one of the books Kurt put on the shelf for her. The first was blazing and the overhead light was off, bathing the room in a rich, glimmering light.

Laura walked over to the window looked at the frame, “The security system will go off in the middle of the night if you open the window and I haven’t fixed the sensor so it won’t go off.” Laura pulled the sensor off of the window, keeping it lined up. Then she pulled a bandaid out of her pocket. She used the bandaid to tape the sensors together so that even if the window opened, the sensors would still be aligned, thinking the window was still closed.

“You snuck out to see your high school girlfriends a lot didn’t you?” Carmilla asked from the bed.

Laura unlocked the window and pulled it up. She smiled when the alarm didn’t go off, “No. But I did sneak out to see the midnight premiere of Deathly Hollows Part 2.” Laura closed the window again and locked it. She slowly made her way to the door and stood just next to it, “I don’t know what you’re going to do, but there’s a few farms around here. The nearest hospital is ten miles away. I can drive you into town tomorrow if you want.”

Carmilla nodded, “That’s fine.”

Laura leaned on the door frame, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Carmilla called after Laura. When the blonde had closed the door, she looked over at the window and smiled. Laura was so considerate that it was hard not to just completely…

Carmilla turned to her book to keep from thinking something that had become all too dangerous for everyone involved.

The vampire finished the book just as the fire was dying out. Carmilla got out of the bed and moved to the door to lock it. If she was going to leave, she was going to have to make Kurt think that she was locked up in her room.

Laura woke up in the morning late, but content. She smile and stretched in her bed. She loved that it was so much bigger than her dorm room bed. She could roll around and not fall onto the floor.

Not only was she in the most comfortable bed in existence. She could smell blueberry muffins being made downstairs. Laura rolled out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom.

When she opened the door, she was startled by the presence of a freshly showered Carmilla standing in front of the mirror with a towel around herself, combing her hair.

“Oh sorry,” Laura started to walk out of the bathroom before she turned around and walked back in, “You’re awake at nine in the morning.”

“I haven’t been to sleep yet, sweetheart,” Carmilla put the comb down and walked out her side of the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

Laura quickly did her morning bathroom routine and moved to her room to get dressed. There was a knock on her door before it opened. Laura jumped behind her dresser to try and hide although she had a bra and panties on.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Carmilla smiled slyly walking into the room with two mugs in her hand. She kicked the door closed behind herself and offered one of the mugs to Laura.

“Thank you,” Laura carefully stepped out from behind her dresser. She accepted the mug and smelled cocoa just like her dad made.

Carmilla shrugged and sat down on the bed with her mug, “I didn’t make it.”

“You brought it to me,” Laura smiled and took a sip. She set it down on her dresser and resumed looking for something to wear, “Are we going into town today?”

Carmilla nodded and leaned back on her arm, “Unless you want me to degrade myself by feeding on farm animals.”

Laura pulled on some jeans and then grabbed a blue and white striped shirt from her closet. “We wouldn’t want that. After breakfast we can go into town. I need to find my dad a present anyway.”

Kurt made a hearty breakfast. They ate and talked for over an hour. When they finished, Kurt insisted that he clean up so the girls could get going. He kissed Laura’s head and told her that he would be in his office when they got back.

“What does your dad do?” Carmilla asked as she watched the trees pass by the side of the road.

Laura drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, “He’s a financial manager for some multinational company. I don’t know exactly what he does, but he does it from his home office.”

“Sounds nice,” Carmilla put her feet up on the dashboard.

They pulled into a small town the likes of which Carmilla hadn’t seen in decades. It was small and cute. The buildings were short and the roads were small. As they drove, Carmilla noted that small high school building, the five story hospital, and the Sheriff’s Office that was in a shopping center next to a hair stylist.

“Do you want me to just drop you off at the hospital or….do you need help?” Laura stopped at a stoplight in the middle of town.

“I got it,” Carmilla opened the door while they were still in the middle of the street, “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait! How will I-” Laura was cut off when Carmilla closed the door and walked off. Laura sighed and watched Carmilla walk away until the car behind her honked at her. She drove through the green light and wished Carmilla had just stayed in the car until she parked.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura left the store with a smile. It wasn’t really a small town anymore. Maybe a medium sized town, but no matter where she went Laura saw someone that she knew. The cashier as the store asked her how college was going. The man behind her in line had helped her and her dad put up the shed behind the house and told her he was proud of her. It might not have had a lot of amenities that larger cities did, but the people were so nice.

There were about twenty cars in the parking lot and Laura found a vampire lying across the hood of hers. There was a canvas bag laying against the windshield next to her. It had a picture of an animated heart on it, proudly proclaiming the name of the area hospital.

Laura unlocked the car, “Did you get enough?”

Carmilla slid off of the car and picked up the bag. “For now.”

“Did you have any trouble?” Laura asked conversationally as she started her car.

The black boots on Carmilla’s feet took their place back up on the dashboard, “No. I’m pretty sure I could have gotten out with a gurney and a corpse and the receptionist would have smiled and told me to have a nice day.”

Laura smiled, “Well I’m glad you won’t starve.”

“Yeah you save that for when you want information,” Carmilla quipped.

Laura looked over at Carmilla and saw that she was teased. “Jerk.”

They swung by the bookstore where Carmilla bought as many books as she could carry then they stopped at the grocery store. Laura made sure to get an extra bag so that she could smuggle her unhealthy treats into the house without her dad knowing.

“Do you need a cooler or something for your…food?” Laura asked as they walked into the house.

Carmilla shook her head, “I’m going to leave it under the eave outside my window. It’s cold enough outside.” She walked straight up to her room without saying anything to Laura.

Laura went to the couch and flopped down on it. As she lay there, she wondered what she was going to get Carmilla for Christmas. She wasn’t even sure Carmilla celebrated Christmas. Her plan to invite Carmilla home for the break didn’t extend beyond just asking her if she wanted to come.

“Laura?” Kurt called, walking into the kitchen from his home office.

Laura sat up on the couch, “I’m here.”

“Are you ready to get a tree?” he asked, putting his phone into his back pocket.

Laura pushed off of the couch to stand, “Yeah.” She met her dad behind the couch and dusted off his shoulder, “I guess you already got the decorations down from the attic.”

He nodded, “Why don’t you go get Carmilla and we’ll pick out a tree?”

A soft knock on her door pulled Carmilla out of the beginning stages of sleep. She sat up, “Yeah?”

Laura opened the door and poked her head in. When she saw Carmilla sitting up in the bed she moved fully into the room, “We’re going to go pick out a Christmas tree. Do you want to come?”

Carmilla shook her head, “No. I’m going to sleep.”

Laura nodded, “Okay.” She turned around, “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks for inviting me, cupcake,” the vampire laid back down and snuggled into her nest of yellow pillows.

“Of course,” Laura paused in the doorway. She took a moment to just watch Carmilla lay on the bed with her eyes closed. She was so glad that she found the courage to ask Carmilla to come home with her.

Laura took turns with her dad cutting down a tree that they hiked fifteen minutes to get to. Laura joked with her dad about how it might not fit though the front door as she adjusted her safety glasses.

And when they got to the house, they found that it was actually going to be a struggle to get it through the front door. As they’re struggling to get it into the door, it suddenly became easier and they stumbled into the house, right past Carmilla.

“Thanks,” Kurt told Carmilla, “We must have gotten a branch stuck.”

“No problem,” Carmilla shared a knowing, sly smile with Laura before taking her place back on the couch where her book was laying, open and face down. The fire was roaring in the fireplace and Carmilla had stacked most of the pillows at one end of the couch. The house smelled of hot cocoa.

“That smells amazing,” Laura commented as she and her dad set the tree down in the living room.

“Oh, too close to the fire,” Kurt moved the tree a few more feet away and looked at it, “I’ll go grab the decorations.” As he passed the couch he patted Carmilla’s shoulder, “It does smell great.”

“Is that cocoa?” Laura asked, taking off her puffy jacket.

Carmilla nodded, not looking up from her book.

Laura ducked down so that she could see what Carmilla was reading and realized that she did not even recognize the language it was written in. “How many languages do you know?”

“Seven fluently,” the vampire didn’t even move a muscle when she answered. Before Laura could ask which one she was reading, Carmilla replied, “It’s Nepalese.”

“Impressive,” Laura moved to the kitchen and pour herself some cocoa. She used the ladle to sneak a taste, “Is this recipe Nepali because it’s really good.”

“It’s Spanish,” Carmilla called back. She set her book on her chest, “When I was a child my nurse took me to a chocolate house while we were traveling with family.”

“You’ve been to Europe?” Kurt asked walking in from his office to the kitchen, then straight to the living room.

Carmilla sat up a little straighter, “I spent some time there.”

“That must have been nice,” Kurt set the decoration boxes down by the tree. Her looked toward Carmilla, “Are you-” He caught his daughter’s warning glare from the kitchen and changed where he was taking that question, “Are you ready to decorate the tree?”

“I’m not much of a decorator,” Carmilla put her book down and saw the hopeful look on Kurt’s face that looked strikingly like Laura’s. She quickly added, “But I am pretty good at untangling lights.”

“Great,” Kurt smiled brightly. When Carmilla turned around to stand and put her book on the couch, she glanced over at Laura and saw her looking fondly at her. Carmilla ducked her head and a blush forced its way onto her pale cheeks. To pretend she didn’t see Laura looking at her like that, she walked toward her dad and waited to be given a strand of lights to untangle.

Carmilla moved to the couch with her tangled mess of Christmas lights. She laid back on her stack of pillows while Laura and her dad started getting the ornaments out of the boxes.

Laura looked over at Carmilla as she was taking out silver tinsel that had seen better days. With a smile, she walked over to Carmilla and dropped it on her head. Carmilla’s eyes shot up to see who had thrown this shiny plastic garbage on her head. However the smile on Laura’s face made all of her anger disappear. She just went back to untangling lights trying to keep herself from smiling just because Laura was smiling at her.

It was late by the time the tree was decorated. Kurt had ordered pizza and they ate it while they decorated. Kurt couldn’t find a ladder to get the angel on top of the tree, so when he wasn’t looking Carmilla gave her a boost and Laura had to tell her dad she threw it up there and got lucky that it stuck on straight.

Kurt called it a night around eleven. Carmilla told Laura that she was going upstairs to bed. Laura grinned mischievously because she left something that she was sure Carmilla wouldn’t wear on her bed. She just wanted to get Carmilla something to maybe put her in the holiday spirit.

Laura stayed downstairs for half an hour by herself admiring the Christmas decorations. She wasn’t sure how Christmas with Carmilla and her dad was going to go, but she found it rather enjoyable. They were both nice to each other. Carmilla was polite. Her dad was oblivious. And if things kept going that way, it would be a fantastic holiday with the two people she cared about most in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Laura was sitting at the kitchen island when she heard booted footsteps coming down the stairs. A drowsy looking Carmilla shuffled toward the coffee maker, dressed in a red and green oversized sweater that had reindeer running all the way around the middle. Under it her black tights sunk down to her boots.

“You’re wearing it,” Laura was surprised. She was sure that it was going to go straight into the trash.

Carmilla shrugged with her back to Laura as she poured coffee, “I was cold.”

Laura ducked her head and smiled to herself. Carmilla was really trying and it was so endearing that Laura thought she could burst. Carmilla took her coffee cup and turned around. She leaned on the island facing Laura, “Of all my centuries, coffee is the greatest commodity.”

Laura smiled, “What about chocolate?”

“Well…” Carmilla took a sip and then looked over in Laura’s cup seeing hot chocolate. “They both have their merits.”

“So,” the younger woman rested her chin in her palm, “Shall I start breakfast or are you going to venture off into the wild to forage in the den of some poor defenseless bakery?”

Carmilla was actually starting to get offended by the words coming out of Laura’s mouth until she said bakery. The vampire shrugged, “I guess it depends on what you’re making.”

“Strawberry, blueberry, and blackberry parfait?” Laura suggested.

Carmilla leaned forward and looked into Laura’s eyes, probing deeply. Laura lost her breath when Carmilla’s face got within an inch of hers. When Carmilla narrowed her eyes, Laura asked, “What?”

“That sounded why too healthy,” Carmilla stood up straight, “Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?”

Laura rolled her eyes and sat back. She got off of her stool and moved to the kitchen. She was going to make it anyway.

After breakfast, Kurt drug Laura to see some of his relatives a few hours out of town. Laura begged Carmilla to come, but Carmilla gave Laura a silent eye explanation that she probably needed to stay.

But the whole time she was gone, the whole day, Laura was thinking about Carmilla. She was worried about her all alone in the large house. She was wondering what Carmilla was doing. If she was going by past experiences Carmilla was probably sleeping.

When they got home, Kurt went to bed telling Laura that he had an early teleconference meeting. Laura went straight up the stairs and knocked on Carmilla’s door.

“I’m not entirely sure what to do after a knock as I haven’t heard one in this decade,” Carmilla called back.

Laura laughed and walked into Carmilla’s room. A fire was going and Carmilla was laying on the bed with her head propped up. The overhead lights was off so the room was dim, but comfortable. Laura could see Carmilla smiling at her, “Hey Buttercup.”

“Hey,” Laura took a seat on the foot of the bed. “Sorry to ditch you today.”

“It was no problem,” Carmilla sat up straight and moved some yellow pillows around so that she could lean back. “I took a really long nap.”

Laura smiled at Carmilla. “So then would you be up for a little drive?”

Carmilla gave a nod that indicated she was game. Laura stood first and looked around. She grabbed Carmilla’s black coat. When Carmilla went to take it from Laura, the younger woman held the jacket open so Carmilla could put it on. Carmilla smiled shyly and put her arms in the sleeves, letting Laura lift the jacket onto her shoulders.

“We have to go out the window though,” Laura gestured to Carmilla’s window.

Carmilla opened it and Laura stepped out onto the roof. She stood up straight and looked up at the night sky. Then she turned around to help Carmilla out. Not that Carmilla needed it. As she helped Carmilla out, she saw the bag that Carmilla stole from the hospital.

“Did you eat enough today?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded and stood up straight on the roof. She peered over the edge and saw a tree that Laura was probably going to propose that they climb down. She held out her hand, “C’mon.”

“What?” Laura asked, not having a clue what Carmilla was talking about, but taking her hand anyway.

Carmilla grinned mischievously, “Do you trust me?”

Laura narrowed her eyes at the look on Carmilla’s face, but nodded, “Yeah, I do, but-”

Carmilla had already swept Laura up and hopped off of the roof. They hid the ground with a soft thud and it took Laura a minute to realize exactly what happened. She was on her feet again before it hit her.

They drove into town first, just enjoying the feeling of being one of the only people still awake. The cars on the road were sparse. In some places the traffic signals were the only source of light.

The driving was aimless until Carmilla tapped the window, pointing to one of the only places in town that was open 24 hours a day. Laura explained to Carmilla that the coffee shop was owned by a police officer’s wife. He was always waking her up in the middle of the night to make coffee so she just opened a coffee shop where the workers of the night could get something to drink and eat.

The guy behind the counter looked up when they walked in. The shop was completely empty except for him.

“Laura?” he asked.

Laura looked at him for a moment before remembering him, “Dex? I thought you moved to Montana to be a…”

“To work at a bunch of craft breweries,” Dex nodded. “Now I’m back, saving money to open my own. What can I get you?”

“That’s great,” Laura smiled at him. She glanced over at Carmilla who was looking at the pastry cabinet. “Um, can I get a cappuccino and a…” Laura called, “Carm, do you want a latte?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla nodded and tapped the glass, “And a bear claw.”

“New girlfriend?” Dex asked, ringing up their order.

Laura was stammering for an answer because her mouth wanted to say yes, but her brain was telling her that they weren’t actually dating.

Carmilla walked over to the counter with a coffee mug that was for sale as well, “This too.”

“You need a new mug?” Laura asked looking at Carmilla.

“No,” Carmilla shrugged, “I thought it would be nice for your dad though.”

Dex smiled like that answered his question about them dating. Laura couldn’t find it in herself to correct him. Before she could even get her wallet out of her bag, Carmilla put a fifty down and went to search the bookshelf against the wall by the front door.

“Not much of a talker?” Dex asked, picking up the money then handing Laura the change.

Laura shook her head, “No.” She shoved the change into her pocket and put her hands on the counter.

Dex looked over at Carmilla who was reaching up to a higher shelf to pick up a book, “Well, congrats.”

Laura wanted to roll her eyes at his creepy leering, but instead a smile crept across her face. She found herself also leering.

Eventually Dex got to work. He handed over Carmilla’s pastry and put the mug in the bag. Laura walked over to Carmilla who was putting a book back. She offered the bear claw to Carmilla.

Carmilla took it and immediately extracted it to take a bite. She looked back at the bookshelf and shook her head, “These books are awful.”

“Really?” Laura asked, looking over the covers. They did all seem to be some kind of harlequin novels. She scrunched up her nose, “Who comes to a coffee shop to read trashy books?”

Carmilla shook her head and flopped back on the black leather couch. “I miss the days when everyone got their erotic fill from Chaucer.”

Laura laughed and sat down next to Carmilla. She straightened out Carmilla’s reindeer sweater. Carmilla looked down at it, trying to reason that she was cold when she put it on and just not ridiculously whipped.

She offered Laura some of her pastry. Laura took a bite and leaned back on the couch.

“Coffee, ladies,” Dex called from behind the counter.

They both rose and went to retrieve their drinks. They said a polite goodbye to Dex and got back into the car. “Where are we going?” Carmilla asked after she put her feet up on the dashboard and sipped her coffee.

“I don’t know,” Laura shrugged, “Do you mind if we just drive for a while?”

“No problem, creampuff,” Carmilla got comfortable and looked out the window.

Laura smiled across the car at Carmilla. She wished that she could convey her feelings with words or something like it. She wanted Carmilla to know that she was cared for no matter how unaffected she tried to be.

Carmilla lulled her head over toward Laura wondering what was taking so long. That was when she saw the look Laura was giving her. She felt a shiver race up her spine and back down. She licked her lips. She knew what that look meant. She looked down at her own lap and saw the reindeer sweater peeking out of her jacket. A smile took over her face and she looked back at Laura. “Thanks for the sweater.”

Laura chuckled, “No problem.” She finally turned to the steering wheel and put the car in reverse to leave the parking lot of the all night coffee shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura drove in silence down a long rural highway. They were the only car on the road and Carmilla found the feeling freeing. She watched out the window while the forest flew by. She loved the rural night.

Laura turned down a smaller road and the trees drew in closer to the car. It was warm in the car, but cold threatened to invade the car with the ever present chill against the walls of the car. Laura glances over at Carmilla and smiles, watching her vampire friend drink her coffee and stare outside.

She thought about how Carmilla came to be her roommate and then her friend. And then maybe… her something else.

Carmilla was enjoying the endless forests that surrounded them. She didn’t have the same fears that most people carried through the woods. She loved roaming around at night, listening to the wind in the leaves and watching the animals walk around.

When Laura pulled down a smaller dirt road and then stopped the car, Carmilla took in their surroundings. There was a clearing overhead, but trees up and down both sides of the road. Laura turned the car off and got out, leaving Carmilla to guess as to what she was doing.

However when they were both settled on the hood of the car, looking at the stars, Carmilla was glad Laura had stopped them in the middle of a deserted road.

Their shoulders touched as they both scanned the beautiful sky. Somehow they didn’t need to talk to know that this was what they both wanted.

“I used to come out here by myself, but I was too scared to stay long,” Laura finally broke the silence. She kept looking up at the sky when she added, “And sometimes with other people, but I still got scared.”

“So you thought you’d bring a big bad vampire with you?” Carmilla asked, lulling her head to the side.

Laura smiled and looked at Carmilla, “That’s not what I meant.” Although when a twig cracked in the dark, Laura nearly jumped on top of Carmilla. Her hand slid itself into Carmilla’s and her arms held tight to Carmilla’s arm.

Carmilla slipped her arm under Laura and pulled her close, “Don’t worry, cupcake. I’m the baddest thing in this part of the world.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “We saw a bear near our house once. Hence the bear spray.”

“Bears are nothing,” Carmilla smiled.

“Big cats are better?” the younger woman looked up at Carmilla.

The vampire grinned, “You know it.”

They laid there looking at the stars for at least an hour before Carmilla was sure Laura was too cold to be outside anymore. They got back into the car and before she started the car Laura looked at Carmilla, “Thanks for coming with me.”

Carmilla bit back a confession that would be sentimental and mushy. She just nodded to Laura with a small smile. That was really all Laura needed anyway.

When they got back to the house, Carmilla followed Laura into her bedroom. At first it was out of habit. She was used to sleeping in the same room. However when she felt how cold it was in the room, she moved to the fireplace and started a fire with a flip of her wrist.

Laura smiled, pulling her coat off. “Thank you. It would have taken me a while.”

Carmilla nodded like it was nothing and shuffled back to the door. She paused in the doorway and drummed her fingers on the white frame. She turned around and put her hands in her pockets, “Tonight was…really nice.”

Laura looked up from the fire and caught Carmilla’s eyes. She could see words that Carmilla couldn’t quite spit out so instead of just nodding and accepting the words she moved to Carmilla. Her arms slipped around Carmilla’s waist and pulled her close.

Carmilla folded herself around Laura. She rested her cheek against Laura’s head and closed her eyes. Standing in the doorway, being held by Laura made Carmilla feel things that she hadn’t for centuries. Most of all, it made her feel safe which was ironic because she was usually the one striking fear into the hearts of those around her.

Carmilla took a shaky breath and a step back. She licked her lips, “Goodnight Cupcake.”

“Goodnight,” Laura watched Carmilla exit her room and then sat down on her bed.

=+=+=

Laura woke up well rested again in the morning. She could definitely get used to sleeping all night and only reading for fun. She took a long shower and then checked peeked into Carmilla’s room. Her roommate wasn’t in her room. It didn’t even look like anyone had been in her room all night.

Laura was a little worried, but knew Carmilla could take care of herself. She made her way downstairs and found her dad sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper. He smiled when he saw his daught, “Hey kiddo.”

“Good morning,” Laura went to the coffee maker and got her own mug.

“You two got in late last night,” Kurt mentioned.

Laura nodded, “We just went for a drive. You can see more stars here than at school.” She took a sip of her coffee and hummed. She let her head lull back, “You got the Christmas coffee.” She opened her eyes and started to look at her dad when she spotted something in the rafters.

Carmilla was apparently asleep on one of the exposed beams. Laura’s eyes widened. She quickly looked away so her dad wouldn’t follow her eyes. She swallowed, “What’s for breakfast?”

“I was thinking about making pancakes,” Kurt offered, “How does Carmilla like those?”

“She’ll eat anything,” Laura assured her dad and looked up in the rafters again. Carmilla was started to wake up and Laura was nervous she was going to fall off of the narrow beam. If Carmilla fell while her dad was in the room then her dad would probably start to wonder why she was up there and then why she wasn’t hurt when she fell.

“Actually, why don’t I start the pancakes?” Laura asked, “And you can go split some more firewood?”

Kurt looked to the fireplace in the living room. There was a single log left in the firewood holder they had. He nodded, “You’re right.” He stood up and moved around the island. After a hug and a kiss, Kurt asked Laura if she was sure she wanted to make breakfast. She told him that she would love to.

Though, when he left she didn’t start making pancakes. She walked to the middle of the living room. “Carmilla!” Laura looked around, making sure her dad wasn’t coming back to the house for something. She looked up again, “Carmilla!”

Carmilla moaned and stretched out. Her back arched and she rolled from her side to the back, falling off of the beam. Laura couldn’t move fast enough to catch her, but in mid-air Carmilla changed into a giant cat and then landed on her feet. She changed again and into a human, standing in front of Laura with a smile on her face. “Scared you.”

Laura rolled her eyes and huffed. She put her hands on her hips, “Why were you up there?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Carmilla shrugged. She looked out the window and saw Kurt splitting wood. She ran a hand through her hair and offered, “You know I can do that.”

“Probably a lot faster too, but my dad likes it,” Laura shrugged. “I’m going to make pancakes. Do you like any particular kind?”

Carmilla shrugged, “I’ll eat anything.” She looked over her shoulder at Laura and shot her a wink.

Laura’s eyes widened at the insinuation and Carmilla smirked.

“Can I borrow your car?” Carmilla asked, walking to the kitchen and grabbing banana from the counter.

Laura dumbly nodded.  

“Thanks creampuff,” Carmilla walked past Laura as she took a bite.

The front door opened and closed before Laura got moving. She looked up at the beam where Carmilla was just asleep - the one she just fell from unscathed. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen, “Vampires.”


	7. Chapter 7

Laura heard her car return to the house and the front door open. She could hear booted footsteps going up the stairs as she laid on the couch. She had been reading her first book purely for fun a six months. She sat still and listened to see where Carmilla was going.

There was a series of thumps upstairs and then heavy, careless footsteps found their way downstairs. She walked to the couch and leaned on the back of it looking down at Laura. She dangled Laura’s keys over her by one finger.

Laura took her keys, “Where did you go? Blood run?”

Carmilla shook her head, “It’s a secret.” She smiled, “But I filled up your car.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that,” Laura put her book aside and sat up. She turned toward Carmilla. Apart from the nicety of filling up her car, the first time which Carmilla replaced something of Laura’s that she used, her curiosity was piqued with the secret Carmilla went to get. Laura didn’t want to hope, but in the back of her heart she wanted it to be her Christmas present.

Carmilla shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.” She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, “What’s the plan for today?”

“I don’t know,” Laura shrugged, trying not to ask what it was Carmilla went to get, “I was going to see if you wanted to do something.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve done all there is to do in this super fun town of yours,” Carmilla grinned and grabbed the kettle from the stove.

Laura looked over the back of the couch at Carmilla. “True.” She hung her arms over the back and leaned toward Carmilla, “We haven’t gone for a hike yet.”

“And as charming as that sounds,” Carmilla filled up the kettle with water from the tap.

“I can get you a really big cardboard box to play in,” Laura teased.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Laura, but when Laura smiled at her, she couldn’t be mad. She just shook her head at herself. She put the kettle on the stove and started the fire underneath it. “Is there anything you haven’t done that you want to? Or always wanted to?”

“I don’t know,” Laura fell back on the couch, coming to rest in the nest of pillows she made for herself. “I think I’ve done pretty much everything there is to do here. I grew up here.”

“Think about it,” the vampire offered. The kettle started whistling and Carmilla turned off the gas, “I’m already halfway through the books you left in my room.”

“I have some in my room if you want,” Laura offered, “They’re not philosophy, but they’re books. And my dad has a library. It’s small, but we only have two and a half more weeks of winter break.”

“Tea?” Carmilla called.

The younger woman nodded, “Please.” She rested her chin on the back of the couch and watched Carmilla. She watched her get the tea bags out and place them in mugs. She smiled when Carmilla carefully poured the hot water over the bags with precision. The light of the kitchen window backlit Carmilla making her look almost heavenly. Not that Laura ever thought she looked less than spectacular ever.

The steam swirled up toward Carmilla before dissipating into the air. Her pressed her mouth to back pillow of the couch and murmured, “I love her.”

It wasn’t something that was supposed to fall out of her mouth, but it did. She had an inkling that she loved Carmilla a few weeks ago. She was sure of it a few days ago. That was the first time she said it out loud and it made it so much more real. There was no fear going along with her revelation. She felt warm all over and a smile couldn’t leave her face if she wanted it to.

She’d seen Carmilla as a human and a cat. She’d seen her as a vampire. She’d seen Carmilla as a warrior. She’d seen Carmilla as a woman. She loved everything about Carmilla. She loved to watch her read and she loved to watch her fight. She loved to listen to Carmilla talk and she was comfortable in their silences. Laura looked Carmilla up and down, standing in the kitchen of her childhood home.

“Hmm?” Carmilla hummed looking up from the tea.

Laura shook her head. “Nothing.” It wasn’t the time she share her thoughts. At least not until she could organize them together in a proper fashion. Carmilla had been through a lot and Laura wanted to make it special.

Carmilla watched the water change and thought of her own change. Maybe she didn’t change all that much, but Laura had awakened long dormant things inside of herself. She looked over at the curious eyes peeking over the top of the couch at her. “Honey?”

“Yeah?” Laura asked.

“I meant do you want honey in your tea?” Carmilla chuckled.

Laura blushed and buried her face in the couch, “Of course that’s what you meant. Um, yes. I would love some honey.” Then she looked up, “In my tea.”

Carmilla smiled to herself and retrieved the honey. Laura was definitely not good at hiding her emotions. Carmilla carried their tea to the couch and sat down next to Laura, handing over her tea. She liked how cute Laura was when she was trying not to be obvious with her attractions. She just felt so lucky that Laura, beautiful, noble Laura felt something for her.

“Thank you, Carm,” Laura pulled her knees to her chest and rested her mug on her knee.

Her roommate just nodded. She looked over Laura, seeing a blissfully happy contentment. She loved that look on Laura’s face. She had seen all the great works of art. She had seen all of the wonders of the world. But looking at Laura when she was happy…it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Laura asked, breaking the silence, “You haven’t told me yet.”

Carmilla thought it over. She had more money than she knew what to do with. She hadn’t traveled as much as she would have liked, but she was content where she was. “I…want to take one of those pillows back to school with me.”

Laura smiled, “Yeah, of course. You can take all of them.”

“I should probably buy some sheets or something too,” Carmilla took a sip of her tea, “They’re starting to smell.”

“Or you could wash them?” Laura suggested.

Carmilla scrunched up her nose, “I have a bad experience with a mangle once. I don’t wash things anymore.”

“A mangle?”

Carmilla made a cranking motion with her hands, “A wringer.”

“Oh,” Laura laughed, “Okay, well I can wash them for you. I do my own laundry.”

The vampire leaned on the back of the couch and smiled, “Every Monday at eight thirty.”

“You noticed,” the tiny woman sat back against the arm of the couch, a few more inches away from Carmilla, but only so she could take in the entirety of her stunning roommate.

Carmilla took another long sip of her tea and then moved to set it down on the coffee table, “I could set my watch by you, cupcake.” Her eyes flickered to Laura’s lips.

The front door opened and Kurt walked in with two paper grocery bags in his arms. He smiled brightly at them, “Hey girls.”

“Hey Dad,” Laura looked up at her dad. She jumped up to help him, leaving Carmilla on the couch with a missed opportunity and a soft sigh.

Kurt started putting things away with Laura behind him, looking at what he bought. He knew she was looking for something unhealthy in all of the vegetables. He caught her trying to sneak a chocolate bar and just handed it over. Then he reached in the bag, “I got one for Carmilla too.”

Laura took both bars with her back to the couch, “How was grocery shopping?”

Kurt shrugged, “Same as always. Oh, except I have been volunteered to help set up for the community holiday party.”

“That sounds fun,” Laura sat down on the couch and gave Carmilla her organic fair trade chocolate bar.

Carmilla peeled open the top of her chocolate, “What’s a community holiday party? Just like a…music and dancing at town hall.”

“Basically. It’s just a town party with lights and food and ugly sweaters,” Laura shrugged. She bit the inside of her cheek, “Wanna go? It’s kinda lame. I mean Perry would love it, but…”

“I’d love to,” Carmilla smiled. She looked over the back of the couch at Kurt, “I can help set up too.”

Laura was surprised. She didn’t expect that Carmilla would want to do something so very lame. “Are you serious?”

The vampire smiled mischievously. “It’ll be fun.”

Laura was suspicious. She decided that after their afternoon of laying around, reading in front of the fire that she’d carefully watch Carmilla as they set up the community activity hall for the clichéd night her town put on every year.

So while they were setting plain chairs around plain tables, Laura was stunned by the care that Carmilla took placing every chair. She straightened all the table cloths and helped hang the lights outside in the outdoor garden by the topiary maze.

When everything was done and the people started arriving, Laura found Carmilla sitting against the wall, watching everyone laugh and dance. Although it was faint, Laura spotted a smile on her Carmilla’s face. She picked up two glasses of punch and made her way to her friend.

Without a word, Laura sat down next to Carmilla and offered her the punch.

Carmilla took it and thanked her. She rested her punch in her lap and looked down into it.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, leaning close to Carmilla so she could talk low, but Carmilla could still hear her.

Carmilla nodded, “Things like this…make me nostalgic.” She was about to add something else, when the mayor started speaking over the microphone.

Laura wanted to talk to Carmilla because something was clearly bothering her. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and pulled her out the back door. The people outside were filtering inside to listen to the mayor so when they entered the topiary maze, that was lit all the way through with Christmas lights, they were essentially alone.

Laura started to let go of Carmilla’s hand, but found that Carmilla was still holding onto her so she decided not to let go at all.

After a few turns Carmilla spoke again, “I miss being nineteen. Actually nineteen. I miss the parties and the dancing. I don’t really miss the crowds, but…a waltz with a lover felt so much more special than gyrating to some electronic beat.”

“You mean sex in the ballroom?” Laura asked lightly.

Carmilla chuckled, “Yes. It was intimate, but I loved it. I could dance all night.”

“And still have begged for more?” Laura asked.

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, “I’ve seen that play. This isn’t like that hammer song you made fun of me for not knowing.”

The younger woman pulled Carmilla closer to her and put her free hand on the curve of Carmilla’s arm so that they were walking close together through the maze, “I’m sorry. It’s just really cute when you don’t realize you’re saying lyrics to one of the most infamous songs ever.”

Carmilla scrunched up her nose, “Cute?”

Laura shivered and walked closer to Carmilla who put out a surprising amount of body heat for someone who had been dead for a few centuries. “Adorable.”

“I am not,” Carmilla bent her arm so that she could hold Laura’s hand between both of hers. She rubbed Laura’s fingers to warm them up.

They paused at a “T” in the maze and Carmilla waited to see what Laura wanted to do. Laura shrugged and Carmilla started walking to the right.

“What was your favorite part of your parties?” Laura asked, looking up at the Christmas lights that were strung over the maze.

Carmilla let go of Laura with one hand and let her hand skim the leaves on the plant wall next to her, “What do you mean?”

“Like,” Laura paused as they came upon another “T” in the maze. She pulled Carmilla left and asked, “Like do you miss the dresses or the music or the food or the venue?” A faint cheer came from behind them where the building was.

“I could do without all of those things,” Carmilla’s hand moved back to Laura’s that was wrapped delicately around the curve of the elbow. She ran her thumb over the tops of Laura’s fingers, “I just miss the intimacy of dancing with someone. Holding them close and moving together to the same melody.” Carmilla’s eyes graced the lights above them before trying to remember exactly what turns they had made in the maze and if they were still moving in the right direction. “Pants are much more practical anyway.”

Carmilla took off her jacket a few more turns into the maze and gave it to Laura. She pulled her sleeves over her hands and put her arm through Laura’s so they could both keep warm.

“Carm?” Laura asked after they walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Hmm?”

Laura licked her lips and exhaled, her breath becoming crystalized before completely dissipating into the night air. “I’m glad you’re my roommate.”

Carmilla smiled. She looked at Carmilla as they meandered on, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Laura smiled back, “It was a little rocky at first, but…I’m glad it was you.”

“Me too,” Carmilla put her hand on top of Laura’s hand again. “You were the most annoying and headstrong roommate I’ve ever had.” When she could see Laura about to say something about her ruining the moment, she added, “You’re the cutest one too.” When Laura gave her a smile, Carmilla continued, “And I don’t think I could have left my mother’s band of bloodsucking minions without you.”

“Well I’d say we’re even because I don’t think that I’d be alive without you,” Laura rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder as they walked. She was no longer afraid of scaring Carmilla off. She had a brief battle with insecurity after they took down Carmilla’s mother because Carmilla didn’t have a reason to stay anymore. But Carmilla didn’t leave. She stayed and helped clean everything up. She put down a few other threats and helped Laura study for her finals. It was obvious she wasn’t going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

A few more days meandered by and Carmilla had only disappeared unexpectedly once. During the day that Carmilla disappeared, Laura started putting together one of the presents she was getting Carmilla.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked when he walked in from getting more firewood to find his daughter trying to figure out how to hide speakers on the mantle under garland.

Laura looked behind her like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She looked up at the soft twinkle lights she’d hung in the iron chandelier and all the furniture she’d moved to the edges of the room. She couldn’t seem to form any words to explain exactly what she was doing.

“Is this for Carmilla?” Kurt asked, walking to the couch that was now against the wall. He sat down on it and watched her.

Laura nodded slowly and put garland over the speakers loosely before going to sit next to her dad, “Yes. She misses…they used to have these big dances where Carmilla is from and she misses it.” Laura furrowed her brows trying to figure out how to explain to her dad that it was really important that she do this for Carmilla.

Kurt put his arm on the back of the couch behind Laura. He was quiet for a moment, looking at the dark fireplace. He nodded, “I suppose you’re going to need a fire. We’re going to have to roll up the rug and put it in the hallway to my office so you two can dance.”

“You’re okay with this?” Laura asked, looking at her living room that was slowly being transformed.

Kurt smiled at his daughter, “It means a lot to you.” He paused, “And Carmilla means a lot to you.”

“She does,” Laura pulled her knees to her chest.

He ran a hand over his hair, “She’s more than just your roommate?”

Laura was surprised at the directness of the question. She swallowed and shook her head, “No…we’re friends, but…”

“She cares about you like you care about her,” Kurt curled his arm around his daughter and pulled her to him.

She smiled and leaned into her dad, “You think so?”

“I know so,” he kissed the top of her head. “Why else would she have come home with you to Christmas? She’s read all the books in the house and seen the entire town and she hasn’t complained once.” He knew Laura was hanging on his every word. She needed to know that Carmilla loved her too. He rubbed her shoulder, “Because she wants to be around you.”

Laura sighed softly, happy that someone else was seeing it. Then she looked up at her dad, “Dad do you know how to waltz?”

Kurt taught Laura all he knew about waltzing which he hadn’t done since his wedding. Then they looked up some variations on the internet to cover all their bases.

Then they finished decorating the living room. With her dad’s help, the room looked so much more elegant and intimate than she could have imagined.

“What are you going to wear?” Kurt asked, looking over the finished living room. There were soft lights in the chandelier and the fireplace was roaring. Music was playing from seemingly nowhere and the wooden floor was bare, ready to be waltzed on.

Laura grinned, “I already took care of that.”

The sound of a car driving up to the house turned both their attentions to the front door. Laura started running toward the stairs, “Distract her. I’m not ready yet.”

Kurt didn’t get to ask her how she wanted him to distract her so he walked to the door and tried to figure out how to wing it.

“Hey Carmilla,” Kurt smiled when she got out of Laura’s car.

Carmilla looked surprised when she walked toward the house with a bag over her shoulder. “Hi.”

“Um,” he looked around and saw the front porch swing, swaying softly. He gestured to the swing, “I wanted to talk to you. If you don’t mind.”

Carmilla stepped up the porch and looked around for Laura. She listened for a moment, not hearing her around so she nodded, “Okay.” She set her bag down by the front door and walked with Kurt to the swing. He waited for her to sit down before sitting on the opposite side a respectable, but friendly distance away.

“So, um,” Kurt took a deep breath trying to think of something to say. He looked toward the forest. “Carmilla…” he smiled and looked at Carmilla, “I’m going to level with you. Laura did something inside for you and she wants me to stall you.”

“She did something for me?” Carmilla asked, looking toward the door like she could see through it.

Kurt nodded, “She worked really hard too so if she asks, I didn’t tell you anything.”

“Well you didn’t really tell me anything anyway,” Carmilla sat back on the swing. She smiled to herself. Then she looked to the man next to her, “I don’t know if Laura has told you, but I’m a little old fashioned.” She ran a hand through her hair, nervous although she had hundreds of years on the man next to her, “I just…wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I…asked Laura out on a date.”

“That is pretty old fashioned of you,” Kurt looked Carmilla over.

“I know,” she leaned back, less nervous. “I just…she means a lot to me and you mean a lot to her. Dads are important when they’re all you’ve got.” Carmilla swallowed trying to forget watching her father slowly age from afar while thinking that she was dead. She hung her head for a moment to compose herself, “I don’t want to cause any friction.” Carmilla picked her head up, “Laura can take care of herself. She’s her own person and she’s fiercely independent. She’s strong-willed and hardheaded and so smart. I just want everything to be okay…for her.”

Kurt smiled. He put his arm around Carmilla and pulled her into a hug, “Not that you need my blessing because Laura is going to do what she wants to do, but you have it.”

Carmilla let out a long sigh and smiled at Kurt, “Thank you.”

They sat outside for a few more minutes engaging in small talk. Carmilla complemented the house and how beautiful the land around it looked. Kurt asked Carmilla about being a philosophy major and what she thinks about society. The conversation starts to get heavy when the front door opens.

“I texted both of you,” Laura stuck her head out the door. “You can come in now.”

Kurt stood up and offered his hand to Carmilla. Carmilla took it with a smile and rose as well. Kurt put his hands in his pockets, “I’m actually going to go see Gladys at the diner. You two have fun.”

Laura watched her dad walk down the porch. She hid her body behind the door, suddenly nervous now that Carmilla was standing in front of her. “I, um, this is something that I thought you might…it’s really not- I mean.” She finally gave up and opened the door for Carmilla.

Carmilla tentatively stepped into the house, seeing that the attraction was in the living room. She looked around the living room and then turned around to see Laura standing behind her in a beautiful gown that swept the ground. Laura picked up a similar gown that was black and sparkly, hanging on the bannister of the stairs. “I-I got you one too. I thought that since you missed the balls and parties from Austria, I would throw you one here.” She gestured to the chandelier, “with lights and there’s champagne in the fridge and I have a playlist of all Austrian composers.”

“This is…” Carmilla looked at the dress in Laura’s hand. She took it from her and then looked around the decorated living room. “This is amazing, cupcake.”

Laura smiled at the name that had never sounded so affectionate.

Carmilla went down the hall and used powder room to change. She found that the gown fit perfectly. When she stepped out of the room, she saw there were matching heels on the ground against the wall.

When she returned to the living room, she found Laura waiting for her in the middle of the dancefloor, the fireplace’s light casting dancing shadows on her white dress.

Carmilla stopped in the doorway and put her hand over her mouth. In all her years, she’d never seen anything more beautiful than Laura just standing there waiting for her. When Laura smiled softly, tears flooded Carmilla’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Laura took a step toward her, immediately concerned.

Carmilla nodded. She blinked away the tears and dropped her hand. “This is just…really nice.” She walked slowly over to Laura and offered her a slightly trembling hand, “May I have this dance?”

Laura beamed. She placed her hand into Carmilla’s and answered, “Of course.”

Carmilla spun Laura and pulled the shorter girl into her arms. When their chests touched, Laura remembered what Carmilla said about that waltz being like sex. She could feel the breath get pulled out of her chest by the simple gesture. She looked into Carmilla’s eyes and felt more vulnerable than she could have ever been if she was stark naked in front of the vampire.

“You’re dancing really well,” Carmilla commented as they waltzed around the living room to the music.

Laura grinned, “Thanks. I practiced.”

Carmilla spun Laura around and then pulled her close again, happier than she’d ever been in centuries. Dancing with Laura in the middle of the empty living room was the best present anyone could have given her.


	9. Chapter 9

They danced until Laura felt like she couldn’t stand anymore. Laura had never had so much fun dancing. Carmilla taught her some new dances, traditional and some that she picked up last spring break club hopping in Germany.

Carmilla easily moved the couch to the middle of the living room so that it was close enough to the fire to be warm, but far enough away that Kurt wouldn’t freak about it catching fire.

“Do you want something to drink?” Laura asked, picking up the shoes that she had discarded over and hour ago.

“I’ll get it,” Carmilla turned around and walked to the kitchen before Laura could get past the couch.

Laura watched her walk away and fell back onto the couch with a huge grin on her face. She covered her face with her hands and tried to resist the urge to squeal. The entire thing had gone off without a hitch. She’d never seen Carmilla smile that much and Laura could feel Carmilla’s joy radiate through her.

When she heard Carmilla making her way back to the couch, Laura sat up to make room for her roommate. Carmilla passed a glass of water to Laura who was still taking up most of the couch. Carmilla made herself comfortable in the corner of the couch farthest from Laura. She tucked one of her legs under herself and settled back. Her position afforded her the perfect view of the exhausted cutie.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t dance any longer,” Laura offered. Her eyes flickered over Carmilla’s shoulder. She finally realized that the sun had gone down and the only thing lighting them were the twinkle lights and the fireplace. As cheesy as it sounded, she really only noticed Carmilla the entire time.

Carmilla followed Laura’s eyes and looked outside. She scanned for anything threatening them as deep into the forest around the house as her vampire vision afforded. There wasn’t anything outside and when she was satisfied they were safe, she leaned back on the arm of the couch, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Laura smiled and shook her head, “I just didn’t realize it was so late.”

“Bedtime?” the vampire asked, tilting her head to see Laura’s face better.

The younger woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I don’t think I can make it.”

It wasn’t a second later that Laura found herself being carried up the stairs. She wasn’t sure how she got up there so fast until she remembered who was carrying her. She looped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to carry me.”

“I wore you out,” Carmilla smiled at Laura’s small, yet intimate actions, “It’s the least I can do.”

Laura adjusted her head, trying to nuzzle closer into Carmilla’s neck. She didn’t want Carmilla to put her down and she hoped that Carmilla felt the same way. She didn’t want to read too much into it, but Carmilla’s lightning speed at picking her up had slowed to a meander when they reached the hallway where their bedrooms were.

Carmilla shuffled into Laura’s room and took her time, gently laying Laura down on her bed.

“Carm?” Laura whispered in her dark bedroom, before Carmilla let go of her.

“Hmm?” Carmilla froze completely, waiting to hear what Laura wanted to say. She glanced at the fireplace in Laura’s room and started it to blazing.

Laura smiled. She slowly withdrew her arms from around Carmilla’s neck until her hands rested on Carmilla’s face. She ran her thumbs over her jaw, catching the beautiful and dangerous eyes looking down at her. She could feel the tingle in her lips before she even decided what she was going to do.

It only took a small tug to get Carmilla’s head moving down toward her own, their lips meeting tentatively. Laura could feel Carmilla’s hands move from behind her legs and her back to her cheek and her hip. She could feel Carmilla’s hesitation and pulled the vampire down harder, deepening the kiss on her own.

Carmilla pulled back with a dreamy smile on her face, “I didn’t think you were going to be able to top waltzing with me all night, but I think you did it.”

Laura grinned and dropped a peck on Carmilla’s lips, “Can you…maybe…stay?”

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Carmilla deftly hopped over Laura and settled gently onto the bed next to her. She wasn’t going to be able to leave Laura’s side after the magical night they just shared. She wanted to ride the feeling through the night straight to sunrise.

Laura tucked her head until Carmilla’s chin and hoped that all of this meant what she hoped it did.

Carmilla closed her eyes, although she wasn’t tired. She wanted to feel Laura wrapped around her. She wanted to completely immerse herself in the warm pool of emotions that Laura’s arm around her stomach gave her. She wanted to remember what Laura’s slow and steady breaths felt like on her neck. She knew that moments like that one were fleeting and she knew that sometimes they were a one-time deal. She was going to commit every second to memory even as Laura drifted off to sleep because moments like that were magical.


End file.
